


Chapstick

by WhisperedWords12



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno is distracted by Sid's lack of proper lip care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapstick

Sid and Geno sat together in one of the trainer’s rooms after a game, a whiteboard diagram of the ice rink between them and a red marker. Sid had his rolling chair angled so it was knocking against Geno’s every time he shifted, as he went over an idea for a complex play with Geno.

Geno liked Sid best like this, forehead pinched in concentration, talking about hockey, and buzzed after a good win. Most of the team and staff had left already, but Sid had asked Geno to stay behind. They did this often enough, talking over the games and what they could do differently. If he was being honest though, tonight he hadn’t heard most of what Sid was saying.

Sid could probably sense this, as he looked up at Geno, seemingly waiting for a reply. Geno nodded, hoping that was the right answer. Sid didn’t seem convinced. He ran the tip of his tongue over his chapped lips and leaned back over the play. He continued drawing things out, pointing enthusiastically. Geno tried to pay better attention.

The problem was Sid kept licking his lips. Every couple of moments, he would suck a lip in, moistening it, or bite one, or run his tongue over them. It was extremely distracting once Geno picked up on it.

Finally Sid stopped and sat up. “You okay, G?”

Geno nodded.

Sid frowned. “Do we need to take a break? I have two more things I want to go over.”

Geno shook his head. “But maybe you need a one? To get some chapstick?”

Sid’s frown deepened, “Nah, I’m fine.”

Geno hummed non-committedly. 

They turned back to the drawing. The problem was Geno wasn’t focusing any better. He was acutely aware of Sid, leaning too close to him, licking his lips.

Geno pulled away and sighed.

Sid looked at him questioningly. 

“Sid, please. Go get some chapstick. It’s distracting.”

Sid looked away from him. “Seriously G, I’m fine. We’re almost done.”

“Hmph.”

It didn’t get better, it got worst. Geno couldn’t take it anymore.

He reached over and gripped Sid’s chair hard, spinning it around so Sid was facing him. Sid yelped and lost his hold on the marker, sending it spinning comically across the table.

Geno slid onto the edge of his chair and reached up to cup Sid’s chin, dragging him in closer. Sid’s eyes were wide, but he made no move to stop him.

Geno brought their lips together tenderly. Sid didn’t respond at first, but then sighed as Geno ran his tongue hotly over Sid’s bottom lip. 

Sid’s tongue slid sown to meet Geno’s, and he sealed the kiss, pushing into Geno’s mouth. He climbed out of his chair and into Geno’s lap, getting a rare height advantage over his teammate. It was the perfect angle to deepen the kiss.

Geno gripped his hips hard, dragging him in closer. 

They worked the kiss down to a slower pace, turning it chaste. Sid’s head was spinning as they eventually pulled apart, breathing hard and staring at each other.

Sid’s face felt flushed and Geno reached up to trace his blush along his cheek. He smiled. “Now do you see why I find it distracting?” 

“Oh.” Sid breathed.

Geno laughed, “Yeah.”

Sid's blush deepened as he looked down. “I guess I should finish with this drill.” He mumbled, trying to pull himself off Geno. He didn’t get far. Geno quickly pulled him back down, causing Sid to stumble over his feet and land awkwardly in Geno’s lap, Sid’s back now pressed up against Geno’s chest.

“Good?” Geno asked.

Sid was glad he couldn’t see the blush that was aggressively spreading over his face as he nodded. He pulled the board a little closer and Geno reached across the table, retrieving the marker, and handed it over to him wordlessly.

Sid restarted the drill he had been laying out on the board. Geno rested his chin on Sid’s shoulder and watched, arms curled around Sid’s waist.

Sid flushed happily and vowed never to carry chapstick ever again.

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr!](https://whisperedwordsofhockey.tumblr.com)


End file.
